My First Kiss
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Punya pacar yang lebih pendek mungkin akan membuat malu sendiri. Tapi tidak bagi Soi Fon, ia menerima Hitsugaya apa adanya. HitsuSoi. AU. Req from Chappy D. AniTsu. Mind to RnR?


**-My First Kiss-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
Pairing(s) : HitsuSoi  
WARNING : typo(s), AU, OOC, gaje, really crack pair  
Summary : Punya pacar yang lebih pendek mungkin akan membuat malu sendiri. Tapi tidak bagi Soi Fon, ia menerima Hitsugaya apa adanya.**

* * *

Karakura High School, 10 Maret.

Hari ini seperti biasanya Soi Fon berlatih Wu Shu, memang ekskul satu ini agak jarang diminati karena tingkat bahayanya yang tinggi. Meskipun begitu, bagi sebagian anak, ekskul ini sangat keren karena kita bisa 'bermain-main' dengan pedang.

Soi Fon sudah memasuki tingkat mahir dalam memainkan pedangnya. Tentu saja, gadis berambut hitam ini selalu menantikan saat ia berlatih dan selalu serius ketika berlatih. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang juga selalu disadarinya setiap ia berlatih—pandangan dari sepasang mata amethyst. Milik siapa? Oh, coba kita tengok kursi paling pojok dari deretan kursi penonton. Kursi itu tidak pernah kosong setiap Soi Fon berlatih, karena seorang penonton yang tak pernah absen semenit pun untuk menonton Soi Fon memainkan pedangnya. Sepasang mata amethyst itu milik seorang pemuda berambut putih—Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Keduanya berteman baik, er, bersahabat sudah cukup lama, mungkin sudah satu tahun. Semua berawal pada hari itu, hari dimana Hitsugaya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengan gadis berkepang itu.

Sore hari, setelah Soi Fon selesai ekskul, Hitsugaya—yang juga sama-sama baru selesai ekskul—tak sengaja melihat gadis itu. Percaya dengan yang namanya love at first sight? Mungkin itu yang dirasakan Hitsugaya ketika melihat Soi Fon.

"S-Siapa dia?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Ichigo, yang kebetulan sama-sama ekskul futsal dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Itu? Itu kan Soi Fon," jawab Ichigo.

"Seangkatan sama kita?"

"Kayaknya."

Hitsugaya mendelik pada Ichigo, dia ingat sekarang, temannya yang satu ini kan sangat susah menghafal wajah orang. Tapi Hitsugaya sangat bersyukur karena barusan si rambut oranye ini hafal nama gadis itu—yang entah darimana datangnya keajaiban untuk hafal.

"Tumben lo hafal namanya?"

"Soalnya tadi pagi dia pinjam baju olahraga Rukia."

"Loh? Apa hubungannya?"

"Ya ada lah hubungannya! Waktu dia pinjam, kan gue ada di samping Rukia, lalu..." Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Hitsugaya memadangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Lo beneran pacaran sama Rukia, ya?"

"Huh! Gue pulang duluan!" Ichigo beranjak pergi lebih dulu, wajahnya memerah.

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum menyeringai, ia berhasil mendapat fakta baru. Cowok berambut putih itu lalu berjalan mendekati Soi Fon. Gadis itu sedang berbincang dengan temannya, Hisagi—yang juga teman sekelas Hitsugaya.

"Duluan ya!" Hisagi mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Bye!" Soi Fon melambaikan tangannya.

"Ng, ha-hai, Soi Fon."

"Hai, ng... siapa ya?" alis Soi Fon tampak bertaut.

"Hitsugaya. Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Uwm, gue agak ragu kalo kita pernah ketemu sebelumnya," jelas Soi Fon singkat.

"Mmm, emang belum sih. Hehehe..." Hitsugaya hanya tertawa garing.

"Ehn, jadi?" Soi Fon memutar bola matanya.

"Cuma mau kenalan aja, kok. Lo dari kelas berapa?"

"Gue 1-3. Lo?"

Hitsugaya bersyukur dalam hati, ternyata Soi Fon benar-benar satu angkatan dengannya. Maklumlah kalau Hitsugaya tidak ingat, MOS saja baru berlalu satu bulan kemarin. Yah, Hitsugaya juga sangat berterima kasih pada Ichigo, berkat dia, ia dapat berkenalan dan bahkan berbincang dengan Soi Fon.

"1-6. Lo mau pulang, ya?"

"I-iya, sih. Lo juga?"

"Yuph! Rumah lo dimana?"

"Di Seiretei, agak jauh, sih."

"Seiretei? Sama dong!" seru Hitsugaya.

"Loh? Lo juga?"

"Iya, gue di jalan Distrik Dua. Lo?"

"Oh, gue di Distrik Tiga-nya!"

"Hahaha... Beda gang aja, ya? Mau bareng?"

"Boleh," Soi Fon tersenyum.

Akhirnya itu menjadi hari pertama mereka pulang bareng. Anehnya, di hari itu juga rasa canggung atau pun grogi diantara mereka hilang. Soi Fon malah tampak nyaman berbincang lama dengan Hitsugaya selama perjalanan mereka pulang menggunakan kereta.

* * *

Karakura Park, 12 Maret.

Hari ini Soi Fon tidak ada jadwal latihan, dan seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya kalau tidak latihan, ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Hitsugaya. Keduanya berjanji untuk makan es krim bersama setelah pulang sekolah, di taman Karakura—tepat di pusat kota. Tentu saja, seperti biasanya, mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura besar di pinggir taman itu.

"Soi Fon," panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ya?"

"Bunga sakuranya indah," jelasnya.

"Memang begitu kan? Dari pertama kita menghabiskan waktu disini saat kelas satu dulu."

"Tidak, ini berbeda," Hitsugaya menghabiskan es krimnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Apanya?" tanya Soi Fon sambil menggigit cone es krimnya.

"Indahnya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena ada kamu."

"Hee?" Soi Fon langsung melirik Hitsugaya yang duduk disebelahnya.

Aneh, karena sahabatnya ini seperti orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Omongannya barusan saja terkesan melantur dan menggombal.

"Soi Fon, aku... sebenarnya sudah lama suka padamu."

"Lo pasti bercanda kan, Shiro?"

"Aneh, ya? Kalau dianggap bercanda, aku nggak akan pernah bilang begitu lagi, kok."

"Shiro?" Soi Fon menatap wajah sahabatnya itu, tak ada kebohongan disana.

"Aishiteru," ucap Hitsugaya sekali lagi, putus asa.

"A-Aku..." wajah Soi Fon memerah seketika, tak menyangka.

"Hn?"

"A-Aishiteru yo," jawab Soi Fon.

Amethyst Hitsugaya membulat, benar-benar jelas memandang mata abu-abu milik Soi Fon. Wajah gadis yang sudah lama disukainya itu tampak memerah. Selanjutnya, Hitsugaya memberanikan diri untuk memeluk gadis yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya, membuat jantung Soi Fon makin berdebar tak karuan.

"Aishiteru," bisik Hitsugaya.

* * *

Karakura High School, 12 September.

Ini sudah bulan ke enam sejak Soi Fon menjadi pacar Hitsugaya. Gadis itu memang terlihat enjoy-enjoy saja dengan statusnya itu. Namun akhir-akhir ini, karena mereka sudah naik ke kelas tiga, Soi Fon jadi agak lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Bukan lagi dengan latihan Wu Shu, tapi dengan kegiatan belajarnya, begitupun Hitsugaya.

Memang tak mengganggu kegiatan mereka, namun akhir-akhir ini Soi Fon sering terlihat lesu dan kurang semangat. Seperti saat istirahat hari ini, Soi Fon duduk di kursinya—yang paling dekat dengan pintu—sambil memainkan pulpen yang ia pegang. Biasanya Hitsugaya akan menghampirinya jam-jam segini, tapi mungkin hari ini tidak. Tak lama kemuadian, Rukia menghampiri gadis berkepang itu.

"Hei, Soi Fon!" sapa Rukia.

"Hai."

"Kenapa lo?"

"Pusing."

"Sana ke UKS. Tumben pangeran lo ga nyamper?"

"Nggak tahu. Kenapa, ya?"

"Hihihi... Ini udah bulan ke berapa, Soi?"

"Enam. Pas banget hari ini."

"Enam, ya? Lama juga. Udah pernah ngapain aja?"

"Maksudnya apa tuh?" pandangan Soi Fon langsung menyelidik.

"Yah, apa gitu. Pegangan tangan kek, jalan kek, atau apa gitu."

"Oooh... Gue pikir," wajah Soi Fon tampak lega.

"Pikiran lo jauh amat? Ngeres lo!" ejek Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Hahaha... Seinget gue sih, paling jalan sama nge-date aja."

"Udah? Belum pernah 'itu'?" Rukia memelankan suaranya saat menyebut kata 'itu', sambil menyatukan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Itu?" Soi Fon mengerutkan kening, entah Rukia sudah diracuni apa oleh Ichigo sampai sahabatnya jadi rada pervert begini.

"Itu loh... kissing," Rukia benar-benar memelankan suaranya.

"Ki-Kissing?" Soi Fon tecekat.

Rukia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum menyeringai melihat respon Soi Fon. Sepertinya memang sahabatnya itu belum pernah melakukannya.

"Yah, susah sih, pacarannya sama anak kecil," ejek Rukia.

"Daripada sama si jeruk mesum," Soi Fon tak mau kalah.

"Lo nggak malu gitu jalan sama cowok yang lebih pendek?" tanya Rukia—tidak sadar dengan dirinya yang juga 'small size'.

"Nggak, Ichigo aja gak malu kan jalan sama lo, kan?"

"Itu sih beda cerita Soi. Kalau begitu sih, pantas lah, secara Ichigo cowok, kan wajar kalau ia jauh lebih tinggi dari aku."

"Ng..." Soi Fon memutar bola matanya.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar, bahwa tiga menit yang lalu, separuh pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh sepasang telinga milik pemuda berambut putih—Hitsugaya.

* * *

Karakura High School, after school.

Soi Fon jadi memikirkan kata-kata Rukia selama pelajaran. Yah, pengenalan singkat pada kata 'kissing' yang baru didengar oleh Soi Fon. Ia seorang yang mahir dalam urusan Wu Shu, namun amatir dalam urusan percintaan. Gadis bermata abu-abu itu baru saja keluar dari kelasnya ketika ia melihat Hitsugaya sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan kelas XII IPA 2. Gadis itu langsung mendekati kekasihnya—yang terlihat sedang melamun—, lalu menarik tangan Hitsugaya lembut.

"Kita pulang yuk, beib!"

"Aku mau ngomong," ucap Hitsugaya datar.

"Ngomong apa?"

"Nggak disini."

Hitsugaya membimbing kekasihnya itu menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Soi Fon menurut saja pada Hitsugaya karena ia sudah percaya penuh pada pemuda itu. Hitsugaya hari ini terlihat agak aneh dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat agak marah.

"Ada apa, beib?"

Hitsugaya tak menjawab, malah mempercepat langkahnya, membuat perasaan Soi Fon semakin tidak enak saja. Tapi akhirnya langkah laki-laki berambut putih itu terhenti ketika mereka sampai di bawah sebuah pohon. Untungnya saat itu taman belakang sekolah sangat sepi, keduanya duduk dibawah pohon itu, saling berhadapan. Dari raut wajah Hitsugaya, terlihat kalau pemuda itu tak dapat lagi meredakan amarahnya.

"Soi Fon."

"Hn?"

"Ku mohon, jawab dengan jujur," Hitsugaya menatap gadis dihadapannya—yang memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tentang?"

"Apa kamu malu punya pacar sepertiku?"

"S-Shiro?"

"Jawab dengan jujur, Soi Fon."

"Aku..."

"..."

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Jangan munafik! Tak ada yang bisa kau banggakan dariku. Aku pendek, tidak keren, bukan juara umum, bukan—"

Cup!

Soi Fon terpaksa mempraktekan kata-kata Rukia tadi saat ini—saat Hitsugaya sedang marah dan sama sekali tak ada sedikit pun suasana romantis. Gadis itu mencium Hitsugaya tepat di bibir, membuat amarah Hitsugaya sedikit mereda dan langsung terdiam begitu keduanya melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Aku tidak pernah malu walau kau pendek, itu fisikmu, bukan pikiran maupun hatimu."

"..."

"Kau tidak tampan? Kata siapa? Berapa banyak adik kelas yang diam-diam mengagumimu? Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau dapat banyak sms dari mereka? Memangnya aku tidak cemburu?"

"S-Soi..."

"Kau bukan juara kelas, tapi kau cukup pintar untuk mengajariku, dan aku tak ingin kau mengajari orang lain."

"Maaf."

"Jadi?"

"Maaf karena aku hanya memikirkan perasaanku saja dan tidak memikirkan perasaanmu."

"Tak apa."

"S-Soal yang barusan juga. I-Itu ciuman pertamaku."

"A-Anggap saja tak terjadi. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku," wajah Soi Fon kali ini sudah betul-betul sangat merah.

Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu membimbing Soi Fon untuk berdiri. Kini, semuanya sudah jelas, Soi Fon menerima Hitsugaya apa adanya dan bahkan sama sekali tak masalah kalau ia lebih pendek dari gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya," ucap Soi Fon lembut di dekat telinga Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_-OMAKE-_**

Hitsugaya dan Soi Fon berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Setelah penjelasan Soi Fon tadi, Hitsugaya sama sekali tak punya keraguan lagi.

"Beib," panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ya?"

"Yang tadi jangan dianggap tidak terjadi dong!"

"Hm?" wajah Soi Fon kembali memerah.

"Harusnya tuh malah diabadikan! Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Hitsugaya mengingat-ingat.

"Aku duluan!"

Yah, sepertinya habis ini Hitsugaya yang harus putar otak untuk dapat menenangkan Soi Fon yang sedang ngambek padanya.

**-Tamat Beneran-**

* * *

Chappy! Gomen gomen gomen. Setelah menemukan akhir cerita yang aneh untuk fic ini, akhirnya Cha bisa menyelesaikannya. Gaje kah, Chappy? Maaf ya... Maaf. Cha memang kurang ahli dalam membuat fic crack pair, tapi senang juga loh! Hobby Cha bikin crack pair sih. *disambit* Gimana? Apa requestmu sudah terpenuhi?

Untuk GgioSoi dan HitsuHina FC, maaf ya, Cha (dengan nistanya) memisahkan mereka dan memasangkannya dengan yang lain. Hehehe... *plak!*

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
